The chosen path
by KarmaNLuck
Summary: Naley with a twist
1. I don't but I will

**Disclaimer: I don't own one Tree hill**

**Authors notes: I never intended to write this story but the idea stuck in my mind and I acutally like the way it's starting to shape up. First off, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas and and Peyton are all sixteen. Lucas is not dating either Brooke or Peyton and the three of them are just friends. Nathan and Lucas are raised as cousins not brothers. Nathan doesn't like Lucas and Lucas and Haley don't like Nathan. Their families are all rich and marriages are arranged.**

**Rating: Mature for later chapters**

**Chapter one: I don't but I will**

The large room was packed with familiar faces, everyone in Tree Hill had attended the event. That was typical though, such a small town and everyone pretty much knew everyone else and all their buisness.

He had been watching her for most of the night, not intentionally of course but for some reason his eyes were glued to her. On the rare occaisions where he was distracted by something his date was telling him and he lost track of her, his eyes would scan the room until he found her again. He tried to stop himself but he couldn't, he was drawn to her.

She fluttered around, going from group to group, just being social. It was her night after all. It was her sixteenth birthday party as well as the announcement of her engagement. It was tradition, well tradition and law that stated that two weeks after a girls sixteenth birthday, she should be wed to a man of her parents choosing. And for her, tonight was that night.

He had to fight the urge to vomit when he saw her kissing her boyfriend. The guy was scrawny, annoying and had bad hair, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what she saw in him. She was way to good for the tool.

" Nathan? " He heard his girlfriend saying his name and he turned his attention back to her.

" I'm sorry, what did you say? " He questioned. " I wasn't paying attention. "

" Yes, I know. " Rachel chuckled. " You were to busy staring at Haley. "

" I wasn't… " He tried to defend but was cut off by her laughter.

" I understand why you were staring though. " She continued as confusion clouded his handsome features. " What in the hell could Chris Kellar possibly see in her is beyond me too. "

" Right. " He said slowly, feeling slightly annoyed she thought that.

If anything, Haley was too good for Chris Kellar.

" Her parents are loaded, what else does he need to see? " Bevin cut in, joining their conversation.

" And he'll hit pay dirt as soon as their engagement is annouced. " Rachel informed them, lowering her voice in a secretive whisper.

" You think he's the one? " Nathan questioned, feeling uneasy in the pit of his stomach.

" She's been dating him for over a year now… " Bevin shrugged.

" We all thought she was betrothed to Lucas but apparently that's not the case. " Rachel added. " Who else could it be? "

Once more he found himself searching the room. He'd known her all his life, since they were kids and their familes would vacation together. He'd never really gotten along with her; she was a little too goody-goody for him and she definitely didn't like him. In fact, she perfered his 'cousin ' over him and that was fine by him.

Speaking of his ' cousin ', he saw Lucas approach Haley, pulling her into a tight hug. Nathan hated to admit it but he would much perfer for Haley to marry Lucas than Chris, at least Lucas had some ounce of coolness to him. Again, he tried reminding himself that he didn't care.

Lucas Scott was the son of Kieth and Karen Scott but everyone knew the truth. The man who had fathered Nathan had also be the man to father Lucas. Dan Scott had been in love with Karen Roe all his life and they dated. Everyone assumed they would marry but Royal Scott had other plans for his youngest son; his golden son. Royal had made arrangements with Deacon Lee for Dan to marry Deacons daughter, Deborah. When it was discovered the Karen was pregnant, Kieth stepped in a married her. Kieth had loved her just as long as Dan had and had no problems raising Lucas as if he were his own.

" Ladies and gentlemen, can I have everyones attention… " Jimmy James began, using a fork to tap his champainge flute.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a waiter approaching with a tray full of champaigne. Flagging him down, Nathan grapped a fresh glass for both him and Rachel. From across the room, Dan caught his eye, sending him a wink. He wasn't sure what it meant but he smirked back and gave a short nodd before turning his attention back to Jimmy.

" I've done this six times already and it doesn't get any easier… " The room laughed at the lame joke but Nathan didn't, just wished Jimmy would get on with it. " The first year of Haleys life, we had at least twelve potential grooms picked out for her. "

" Wow, twelve. " Rachel whispered, covering her mouth.

" Nobody seemed good enough for my little girl. " Jimmy admitted, smiling down at said ' little girl ' as she stood in front of the stage.

Nathan noted she looked beyond nervous and felt a slight bit relieved.

" When do you think our parents are going to make our engagement plans? " Rachel questioned him, and he tensed up.

He'd never thought about marriage, especially marriage with Rachel.

" I'm not sure. " He answered vaguely, making a mental note to talk to his parents to ensure that their engagement would not happen.

" I am pleased to announce that the young man we've chosen would be a very welcomed addition to our family and a wonderful provider for our daughter. " Jimmy continued and Nathan once more sought Haley out.

He watched the cocky smile take over Chris Kellars face and he wanted to wipe it off. He felt his fist clenching underneath the table and he breathed in deeply, willing himself to calm down.

" I am very pleased to announce the engagement of our daught, Haley James to… " This was it, the moment of truth. " Nathan Scott. "

The whole room went deafly quiet. That was definitely not what everyone was expecting and from the look on ' The Kellars ' face, it wasn't what he was expecting. Haleys own expression had gone from nervous to relieved, to confused and finally to just plain angry. He'd heard Rachels sharp intake of breath and could feel her eyes on him, waiting for his reaction.

He wasn't sure how to react. He didn't love her and didn't want to marry her but he was relieved that she wasn't going to be marrying Chris. Then he was confused, was this why his dad had been acting so strangely all week and if so, why hadn't he been told. His parents had known of his dislike of the girl, why in the hell would they commit him to her for life? When he looked over to where his father was standing, he winked once more and raised his glass. With a great deal of reluctance, he too raised his glass.

It was official, Haley James would be marrying Nathan Scott.

*************************************************************************************

Haley James woke up the next morning with the worst feeling of dread, she would be marrying her enemy. Nathan Scott was the most loathsome boy she'd ever had the displeasure of meeting and now she was being forced the spend the rest of her life with him.

Pulling the covers over her head, she tried to fall back asleep, praying that when she awoke again it would have all been a nightmare. Before she could close her eyes, some began knocking on her door.

" Go away. " She grumbled, not even bothering to pull her blanket back.

" No can do, tutor girl, you know what today is. " Brooke came bounding into the room, a little to cheerfully for Haleys liking.

" No. Absolutely not. " Haley tried, holding tightly onto the covers Brooke was trying to pull off.

" Haley it's the first day of wedding planning, you know how I live for this. " Brooke whined, successfully removing Haleys covers.

" Theres not going to be a wedding. " Haley announced, still not getting up from the bed.

" Theres going to be a wedding. Face it, you and hot shot are a perfect looking couple. " Brooke reasoned.

" A perfect looking couple who hate each other, match made in heaven. " Haley bit out sarcastically.

" Come on Haley, Peyton is waiting on us. " Brooke told her, shaking the smaller girl.

" I'll go but I'm not doing anything wedding related." Haley told her, sitting up a little.

" We'll just go… look at wedding stuff. " Brooke clapped her hands excitedly, jumping up from the bed. " We can go to the dress shop and look around. "

" I thought you were planning on designing my dress? " She didn't want to, but she couldn't help but ask the question.

" I am. " Brooke assured her. " I just want to get an idea of what you want it to look like. "

" Oh. Well, I'm gonna get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs. " Haley told her and Brooke moved towards the door.

" Hurry. " She ordered, closing the door before Haley could say another word.

*************************************************************************************

He found his dad in the kitchen the next morning, going over the box scores in the news paper.

" Hey son, how'd you sleep? " Dan asked, folding the paper and setting it on the table as his son sat down across from him.

" Not good. " Nathan admitted, scratching the back of his head. " How could you have me marrying Haley James? "

" How are you not happy about that? " Dan shot back. " I saw you watching her last night. "

" Me and Haley don't get along. " Nathan pointed out. " And I wasn't watching her. "

" What color was Rachels dress last night? " Dan questioned, catching Nathan off guard.

" Black. " He answered, confident that was the color of her dress.

" What color was Haley wearing? " Dan asked.

" Yellow. " There was no hesitation, that was exactly the color of Haleys dress.

" Haley was wearing yellow. " Dan smiled. " But Rachel was wearing a light purple dress. "

Nathan shook his head. " That means nothing. " He defended.

" I'm just saying. " Dan smiled. " Guess it's time for that father/son talk. "

" No offense dad but you're a little late, I know all about the birds and the bees and how babies are made. " Nathan smirked as Dan snickered.

" Not the talk I was refering too… " He clarified. " But something along those lines. I need to make sure you know how to be a good husband and what's expected of you. "

" What do you mean 'what's expected of me ' ? " Nathan questioned, slightly feeling very nervous.

" This arrangement was made years ago, I think you were around five when it was decided that you and Haley would marry and in the time since, you've sort of made a reputation of yourself. " Dan explained cautiously. " Jimmy James is very protective of his little girl and isn't really wanting to see her marrying someone whose just going to treat her bad and cheat on her. "

" Then why did he decide on me? " Nathan asked, curious.

" Because I promised him that you would treat her with nothing but respect and that you would keep it in your pants. " Dan answered, narrowing his eyes at his son. " I'm not playing Nathan, keep it in your pants. "

" What about Rachel? You know my girlfriend. " Nathan threw out.

" She's not your girlfriend anymore. " Dan said simply. " You've been wanting out of that relationship for awhile now anyway. "

" That's not true. " There was some truth to that, it hadn't been awhile, just recently.

" Two years. " Nathan was confused.

" What in the hell is in two years? " He snapped, his whole world being thrown into a tailspin.

" That's how long you and Haley have to stay married, after that, you can divorce and move on with your lives. " Dan explained. " That's if you don't manage to fall in love with the girl. "

" I won't. " Nathan grumbled, there was no way in hell he would ever fall in love with Haley James, soon to be Scott. " I don't have a choice in this, do I? "

" Nope. " Dan smirked.

" Fine. " He was going to at least figure out how to enjoy this, maybe work her nerves every time they were together.

" You better go get dressed. " Dan suggested, checking his watch. " We've got to go pick out an engagement ring for your bride. "

" You're enjoying this, aren't you? " Nathan questioned, standing up regardless.

" A little, yes. " Dan admitted with much laughter.

*************************************************************************************

" What about this one? " Brooke came out of the dressing room, wearing a simple wedding gown for both Peyton and Haley to see.

" I think the wrong one is trying on the dresses. " A deep male voice spoke up from behind them.

All three girls spun around in surprise.

" Chris… " Haley didn't know what too say to him, for the first time she was speechless.

" I called and your mom said you were out with the girls, making plans for your wedding. " His voice held a slight edge, she knew he was hurt.

" I don't really want to. " Haley told him, looking at Brooke and Peyton. " Guys, I'm going to go talk to Chris, I'll be back in a little while. "

" We'll be here. " Brooke told her, eyeing Chris suspiously.

" Call us if you need us. " Peyton offered, nudging the much smaller girl with her hip.

Haley took his hand and led the way out of the bridal shop, her mind racing to find the words she didn't want to have to say.

" I don't know what to say, Chris. " She told him honestly, and felt his grip on her hand tighten slightly.

" Did you talk to your parents? " He asked, pulling her over to an empty bench and sitting down.

" All they said that this had been decided years ago and that it was nothing against you. " Haley replied, half way lying, her dad had flat out expressed his dislike and distrust in her boyfriend.

" There has too be something we can do. " Chris mumbled softly.

" I don't have a choice, I have to marry Nathan. " She told him.

" Do you like this guy? " He suddenly accused and she snatched her hand out of his.

" What? No. " She said quickly. " How could you even think that? You know what an ass Nathan is. "

" Well, you certainly agreed to marry him rather quickly. " He pointed out, running a hand through his.

" I don't have a choice. " He really didn't listen.

" You keep saying that but damnit, there is something we can do. " He tried once more.

" What? What can we do? " She finally snapped, she'd already tried to figure her way out.

" We could elope. " He told her.

" My parents have to sign off on a marriage license and the only one they will is the one with Nathans name on it. " She told him. " Heres the thing though, I only have to stay married to Nathan for two years and then we can legally divorce. "

" I don't know if I can wait two years for you. " He told her, hoping to scare her.

" Then you don't love me enough to want to marry me. " She told him, sadly.

*************************************************************************************

" What the hell is this shit? " Nathan questioned, watching from a distance as Haley and Chris sat on a bench talking.

" What's what? " Tim Smith asked, oblivious to everything around him.

" Haley and that tool over there. " Nathan snapped, pointing to his ' fiancee ' and her boyfriend.

" You jealous dawg? " Tim snickered.

" Dude, you're white. " Nathan pointed out, annoyed. " And no. "

" I am. " Tim told him and when Nathan just looked confused, he added. " Jealous. I can't believe you get too marry her, the girl is fine. "

" And she's a bitch. " Nathan added but Tim just shook his head.

" Look like that, she can be all the bitch she wants. " Nathan just looked at his friend briefly before looking back at Haley and Chris.

" Whatever man. " He bit out. " I'm going over there. "

" But Nate, your dad said to wait right here for him. " Tim warned him but Nathan just shook it off.

Half way there, he'd almost convinced himself to turn around and let them be but once he saw Chris laying his hand on her thigh. That was all it took to piss him off all over again and he had no idea why.

" Look who we have here. " Nathan greeted them, a fake smile gracing his lips.

" Nathan. " Haley said simply, looking away.

It didn't go unnoticed by Nathan that Chris hadn't said anything yet but that he had a completely pissed off look on his face. That only amused the taller boy.

" Kellar, shouldn't you be out trying to scam on the single ladies? " Nathan prodded, smirking.

" I'm trying to have a conversation with my girlfriend, Scott, so get lost. " Chris snapped and Nathans smile dropped.

" You're girfriend is my fiancee. " Nathan told him. " In case you don't remember last night. "

" Oh, I remember alright. " Chris bit out, standing up and getting in Nathans face. " You think you're actually going to marry Haley? You think I'm going to stand by and watch that happen? "

The boy had balls, Nathan had to give him that.

" Yeah as a matter of fact, I do think you're going to stand by and watch that happen. The thing is Kellar, you'll be watching from outside the church. "

He didn't know why it was so important to best Chris or even to mark Haley has his own but he couldn't just walk away. He couldn't let them alone. The thing was, whether he wanted to or not, in two weeks he would be marrying Haley and she would be his wife.

" Nathan! " Haley yelled, not surprised by his attitude.

" Yes Honey? " He couldn't help but chuckle as she rolled her eyes.

" What the hell is wrong with you? " She snapped, coming in between him and ' the Kellar '.

" Nothing is wrong with me, I was just coming over to see how my bride was doing this morning. " He smiled cockily.

" This isn't funny. " putting a small hand against his broad chest, she pushed hard. " You should be just as pissed off as I am and instead you're over here making jokes and picking a fight with my boyfriend. "

" Ex-boyfriend. " Nathan corrected, irratebly. " If I have to break up with Rachel, you damn sure are ending things with this tool. " He reached around her and gave Chris a little shove.

" Don't play with me, Nate. " Haley warned, pushing harder against him.

" I wouldn't dream of it. " He smirked, looking down at her. " At least not until the honeymoon. "

" You son of a…. " Before Chris could even get the words out, the sound of a slap was echoed throughout the mall.

She'd hit him, she'd actually hit him. Placing a hand against his cheek, he held the spot she'd just struck.

" You know what, " He started, fighting to reign in his anger. " I'm going to leave you too this Hales. Finish your conversation with him but when it's over, so are you. I mean it Haley, you and Chris are done. "

" You can't tell me what too do. " She snapped but knew he was right, she had to end things.

He just shook his head, giving Chris one last glare before stalking away. He could feel the eyes of everyone around on him and it made him a little uneasy. Tim had remained where he left him at, only now he was joined by Dan as well, both of them had clearly watched everything.

" And you said you aren't jealous. " Tim mocked, causing Nathan to grab him by the shirt and pull him in closer so they were face to face.

" I'm not. " He said through clenched teeth, releasing Tims shirt and shoving him back.

Dan shook his head, clearly amused with his sons antics. Holding up the bag, he pulled out the ring box for Nathan. Handing it over, he watched as Nathan opened the small velvet box and inspect its contents.

" Nice. " Nathan looked appreciatively at the engagement ring.

It was a white gold, princess cut diamond. As much thought as he didn't want to put into things, as soon as he saw it he knew it was the ring for her.

" You'll need to get with Haley and pick out the wedding bands. " Dan told him, causing Nathan to groan. " Maybe you guys can go after school one day this week. "

" How is this going to work anyway? " Nathan questioned, suddenly. " School and the wedding? "

" The school knows your getting married, you'll be exempt from some of your classes and others will just send make up work home with you. " Dan explained. " By the day of the wedding, school will be out on break, so you'll be on your honeymoon. "

Nathan inwardly groan. He'd forgotten all about spring break, he'd been planning on a road trip with the guys. Now his one week of freedom would be like prison stuck with her.

" Now the James are taking care of all the wedding arrangements, all you have to do is pick your groomsmen and make sure you get them and yourself fitted for tuxes. " Dan finished and he nodded.

" Got it." He snapped the ring box closed, threw one more glance in Haleys direction and walked off.

These next two years were going to be hell, that he was sure of

" Let's go in here… " Brooke began pulling Haley into a store.

She'd pretty much been distracted all morning since her run in with Chris and then the altercation with Nathan, allowing Brooke to drag her into almost every store in the mall. This time how ever, she looked up just in time to see the sign and slammed the brakes on it.

" No way Brooke, I'm not going into surbaban filth. " She snatched her hand out of Brookes grasp and looked over at Peyton who was laughing at the situation.

" You're getting married, you have to get lingerie for the honeymoon. " Brooke pointed out, pouting a little.

" I might be getting married but I have no intentions on sleeping with Nathan. " She told them firmly and Peyton stopped laughing and came closer.

" Whoah, hold on. " Peyton said. " What do you mean? "

" I'm. Not. Having. Sex. With. Nathan. " Haley said slowly, hoping they understood this time.

" You know what this means, right? " Peyton asked Brooke, watching Haley out of the corner of her eye.

Brooke nodded, a devilish grin coming across her face. " Sleep over time! "

" Guys, I don't think…. "

" Yeah, we're not listening anymore, just be at Brookes at seven tonight. " Peyton ordered. " Now let's get her home so we can get everything together for tonight. "

They'd been friends since they were little and had hundreds of sleep overs, she was worried about this one though. It was clear her two besties were up to something and her insides were screaming to be scared. Nothing couldn be scarier than the prospect of marring Nathan.

**Please read and review! The more reviews the quicker I will post the next chapter. =)**


	2. Girls and boys

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own one Tree Hill

**Authors notes:** I'm glad everyone liked the first chapter and hopefully you'll feel the same about the second chapter. First off, yes there will definitely be some hott Naley luving going on throughtout this story, hence the M rating. For those of you waiting on updates on my other stories ( I.E. more than a memory and forbidden ), I know I suck for not updating those, after loosing my other computer which held all my outlines and story notes, the only story I worked on was ' I pray ' but I promise I am going to make the effort on those and will finish them. I'm not making any promises but I will try and work on them this coming up weekend and get something posted.

**Rating:** M

**Chapter two: Girls and boys**

Brookes house was huge, not as big as Haleys but with far less parental supervision. Most people envied Brooke, her parents were never really around so she had the freedom to do what she wanted, when she wanted. Haley didn't envy her, she knew how much Brooke missed her parents dispite how shitty they treated their daughter.

Letting herself in, she followed the sounds of the bubble gum pop music that Brooke loved and Peyton dispised, Haley didn't mind it either way. The Davis living room had been transformed into a sleep over heaven with plates of treats all over the room, the over stuffed couches had tons of pellows and blankets on them and in the corner of the room was something covered with a sheet.

" Surprise Mrs. Scott! " Brooke jumped up, when she saw Haley walk into the room.

" Ugh! Don't call me that. " Haley grumbled, glaring as Peyton and Brooke both giggled.

It was then that she noticed the empty and the full wine bottles all over the room.

" Started without me, I see. " She raised an eye brow.

Peyton poured a glass of the red wine, handing it to her.

" Hurry and catch up. " Peyton winked. " Welcome to your unoffical bachlorette party. "

" Well, it's almost like a sexual education party. " Brooke mused, cocking her head to the side.

Haleys eyes widened.

" Chill out and relax. " Peyton told her before she could protest.

" This'll be fun. If theres anything I know, it's sex. Sex and fashion. " Brooke rambled. " Oh and boys. Sex, fashion and boys. "

" And you can party. " Peyton added to her list. " You just have sucky music taste. "

" I do not… " Brooke began to protest.

" Guys! " Haley raised her voice, stopping the bickering short. " I don't need sex ed. I just don't want to have sex with Nathan. "

" But you wanted to be a virgin on your wedding night and loose it to your husband, that's why you waited. " Peyton told her.

" I never thought it would be Nathan that I would marry. " Haley countered.

" So are you going to loose it to Chris then? " Brooke asked, hoping Haley would say ' no '.

Haley thought about it for a minute. " Maybe. "

She wasn't in love with Chris, she just liked him a lot. She was actually relieved when her parents hadn't named him as her intended, that lasted all of ten seconds til she realized she was stuck marrying Nathan Scott.

" You don't want to do that, Hales. " It was as if Peyton was reading her mind.

" You deserve the wedding night you always dreamed of, so what if it's not with the man of your dreams. " Brooke addded, not making enough sense.

" Nathans an ass. " Peyton just had a way with words. " He is but he'll make your first time something really special. "

" He's a hott ass. " Brooke added, smirking.

" And he's really good. " Peyton slipped out, covering her mouth when she realized what she'd just said.

" And you would know this how? " Haley questioned, taking another long drink of her wine.

" We dated for awhile, you know that. " Peyton answered, her cheeks a crimson.

" Besides… " Brooke cut in, turning back the conversation to it's original direction. " You'll be married to him for two years, might as well give it up. "

" Wow, what a romantic thought. " Haley mumbled, rolling her eyes.

" We're just saying, give it some thought. " Peyton suggested. " And in the mean time, we can give you some pointers so that **should** you decide… to give it up to Nathan,you'll know what to do. "

" Although… " Brooke was tapping a finger to her chin, looking in deep consideration. " It would be best to let Nathan take the lead. "

" What do you mean ' take the lead '? " She couldn't stop herself from asking even though she was afraid of what the answer would be.

" We're just saying, everything that he does, you do. " Peyton guessed, looking at Brooke for confirmation.

" Yes and No. What I mean, is let him take control of the situation, relax and don't try so hard. " Brooke clarified. " The more you get used to it, the more you'll learn to do. "

" Yeah, if you're tense, chances are you won't enjoy it. " Peyton agreed.

" Sex with Nathan, I won't be enjoying it. " She told them, plucking a brownie off a plate.

" I wouldn't be so sure of that. " Peyton taunted, while Brooke gave her a wink.

" What are you doing here? " Nathan snapped, sitting up from the weight bench.

" I just figured we should have a little talk, that's all. " Lucas held up his hands, slowly walking into the room.

" What do we have to talk about? " Nathan questioned, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat off his face.

" A lot of things. " Lucas answered, vaguely. " Namely Haley. "

" I figured that's what this was about. " Nathan chuckled, watching his cousin cautiously. " This isn't any of your buisness, so back off. "

" That's where you're wrong, Haley is my buisness. " Lucas corrected, his jaw tightening.

" Are you fucking her? " Nathan cocked his head to the side, eyeing the slightly older boy suspeciously.

" What? No. " Lucas sputtered, in surprise. " Why in the hell would you even think that? "

" Haley's a girl, you're a guy. " Nathan pointed out. " And you're here interjecting yourself into my buisness concerning my fiancee. "

" That doesn't mean I am sleeping with her, Haley's a virgin. " Lucas argued and a light went off in Nathans head.

" She's a virgin, huh? " Lucas noticed the glint in the raven haired boys eyes and groaned.

" Some how I think I wasn't supposed to let that slip. " Lucas muttered, running a hand through his short, spikey hair.

" And here I was thinking ' the Kellar ' had been hitting that. " Nathan couldn't argue that he felt more than a little relieved.

" God no, she's been saving herself for her wedding night. " Lucas again slipped up.

Nathans grin widened even more. " That's good to know. "

" Listen asshole… " Lucas snapped. " I came here to warn you, don't mess with Haley. "

" Or what? " Nathans temper flared, as he stood and got into the face of Lucas.

" I'll make you sorry you were even born. " Lucas promised, not stepping back an inch.

" My dad's sorry you were. " He taunted, daring Lucas to take a swing.

Not taking the bait, Lucas stepped closer. " You hurt her, I hurt you. Got it? "

" I wouldn't dream of it. " Nathan smirked. " But you need to stay out of mine and my wifes buisness. Do you got it? "

" I told you punk, Haley is my buisness. "

Lucas backed out of the room, never taking his eyes off Nathan once.

" So, Haley's a virgin. " He said out loud to himself, laughing.

The rest of her weekend went by uneventful, even with her parents excitedly planning every detail of her wedding. Monday morning she was happy to leave home for school and take a break from the endless debates over what kind of cake to have or whether to hire a live band or go with a d.j.

She was all to aware of the stares she was receiving and it was getting on her nerves. Of course everyone had heard of the engagement. Countless people had come and congratulated her on landing someone like Nathan. Most just talked behind her back about how he would repeatedly cheat on her.

" Hey buddy, " Lucas pulled her into a tight hug when she joined him at his locker. " I thought you were avoiding me like the plague. "

" How much do you hate me right now? " Her question muffled by his shoulder.

" I don't hate you, Hales, you know that. " He assured her as she pulled away. " But you might hate me. "

" Why's that? " She hadn't thought she would have a reason to hate him.

" I had a little talk with Nathan this weekend… " He trailed off, more than a little uncomfortable. " I may have told him something I wasn't supposed to. "

She had become slightly worried by now, there was a lot of somethings Lucas could tell Nathan that she didn't want him to know. " What did you say? "

He looked down to the ground, struggling to find the right words to say. " I told him that you were a virgin. "

Her warm brown eyes went wide with horror and embarrassment. " Why in the hell would you do that? "

" He asked if we were fu… " He trailed off, regrouping himself. " Sleeping together. What was I supposed to say? "

" You could've just said no. " She snapped, becoming aware of the people noticing their mini arguemnt. " Why did you even talk to him in the first place? "

" I was trying to look out for you. " He reasoned, feeling guilty all over again.

As much as she wanted to be angry, she knew Nathan would be finding out soon enough.

" You're off the hook this time… " She noticed his relieved expression. " But next time, consult me before revealing all my secrets. "

Pulling her into a hug once more, he whispered into her hair. " I promise "

" And you said nothing was going on. " A deep male voice from behind her spoke, causing her to tense up and Lucas to immediately remove his arms from around her.

She slowly turned, seeing Nathan along with his friends, Tim and Vegas. Nathans expression was cold and angry but Tim and Vegas looked more than amused.

She had successfully avoided him for the majority of her day but now it seemed as if her luck had run out.

" We're just friends man. " Lucas told him, holding his hands.

" And even if we weren't… " Haley threw in coldly, looking Nathan dead in the eye. " it's none of your buisness. "

" Really? " He scoffed.

" Hey Nate man, let's just go to class. " Tim tried to interject only too be ignored.

" Yes really. " She pointed out.

" I beg to differ, we're about to be married. " He informed her as if she didn't already know. " That makes you my buisness. "

" Why don't you back off. " Lucas grabbed Haleys arm, gently pulling her back behind him.

" Why don't you mind your own fucking buisness, Pucas. " Nathan snapped, reaching for Haley but Lucas pushed him back. " You're going to pay for that. "

Before anything bout happen though, both Vegas and Tim grabbed Nathan by the arm, pulling him away.

" What is his problem? " Lucas asked rhetorically.

" Seems like someone has jealousy issues. " Brooke assumed, walking to to Lucas and Haley with Peyton by her side. " How's it going, tutor girl? "

The pointed look Haley threw Brooke said it all. The warning bell sounded, signaling the urgency to get to class and not be tardy. Haley groaned.

" What's wrong? " Peyton asked.

" I have chemestry with Nathan. " Haley told them.

Brooke snorted with laughter. " I'll say. "

He'd stared at her since she entered the classroom, still fuming from their argument in the hall. How did their families expect them to get married when there was this much friction between them. They couldn't even have a civil conversation.

" Miss James… " Mr. Hawthorne began with a warm smile. " Or should I say Mrs. Scott? "

" Haley is fine. " She replied in a polite manner and he could tell her smile was forced.

" **Haley**… " He pointedly said her name. " Don't you want to sit next to your fiancee? "

He fought the urge to roll his eyes.

" Oh no… " She replied, with that same fake politeness. " I think we already have enough togetherness. "

" But… " Mr Hawthorne attempted to continue but Nathan quickly cut in.

" Come on honey… " He used the sweetest voice he could. " There is no such thing as enough togetherness. "

She turned towards him, her eyes not concealing the contempt she felt towards him.

" I'm fine right here. " She insisted and he shrugged.

" Well, congratualtions are in order regardless. For those of you who haven't heard, Nathan and Haley got engaged over the weekend. " Mr. Hawthorne informed the rest of the class.

Mr. Hawthorne was one of the more popular teachers at Tree Hill high but Nathan had never really liked him. There was something sneaky about him. Everyone thought Nathan was crazy for his distrust for the well liked teacher. Even now, the way Hawthorne smiled towards Haley, Nathan was more leary of his intentions.

Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of all thoughts. In two short days, the girl had managed to get under his skin and consume the majority of his thoughts. That was something he just wasn't going to accept.

Before he knew it, chemesty was over and he had not learned one thing, hadn't been paying the slightest bit attention. Instead his focus on the girl with honey blonde hair, that he would be marrying in less than two weeks. He'd never been more relieved when the bell rang, signaling the end of school and the beginning of basketball class.

He quickly stood, collecting his things. He intended to hurry and get the hell out of there but seeing Hawthorne lingering around Haleys desk halted his escape. He couldn't help but wonder if Haley found him attractive but quickly dismissed the thought as she suddenly looked uncomfortable in his presence.

" Haley. " Nathan called out, gaining the attention of both. " Let's go. "

He half way expected her to fight him and was more than a little surprised when she quickly moved to his side and didn't even flinch when he wrapped his arm around her waiste and pulled her closer to him. He was even more surprised at how right it felt.

" We'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Hawthorne. " Nathan said, giving the man a hard stare.

" Tomorrow. " The man agreed with a short nodd. " And tomorrow Mr. Scott, please try and pay attention in class, I know she's pretty but you have the rest of your life to stare at her. "

He couldn't stop the blush the crept up on his cheeks as he felt Haley tremble with laughter.

" Will do. " Is all he managed before leading them out of the classroom.

She quickly disengaged herself from his arms once out in the hall.

" So look… " He began as they walked side by side down the hall. " My dad said we should go pick out bands after school. I was thinking if you're free tomorrow, we could go and get it over with. "

" As… lovely as that sounds, I can't. " She replied, staring down at her hands. " I have plans with Lucas. "

" Oh. " He was determined not to start another fight.

" But maybe wensday? " She asked, almost hopefully.

" Ok. Wensday. " He agreed, remembering what was in his back pack, he stopped walking.

Grabbing her arm, haulting her movement, she just looked confusedly at him.

" I have something for you. " He told her, a shy smile over taking his face.

" Oh. " She couldn't help but be nervous. " You didn't have to get me anything. "

" Actually, I did. " He held up the ring box. " Not the most romantic way to give someone an engagement ring but since we're not an actually couple… "

She gasped as he flipped the box open. " Oh my god, it's so beautiful. "

" I'm glad you like it. " He slipped the ring on her finger before examining it closely. " Perfect fit and a perfect match. "

" We're late. " She suddenly realized, knowing Whitey was going to kill Nathan and Brooke would have her head.

" So come on. " He grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall.

She was only partially right. Upon entering the gym, Nathan and the others had run suicides, his teammates paying for their captains tardiness. Brooke however had noticed the rock Haley was not sporting on her ring finger and cheerleading practice had stopped cold. Everyone wanted a look, everyone but Rachel.

The fiery red head stared down the short blonde with a hatred so strong, everyone noticed it. Haley hadn't really cared, she hadn't chosen to take Nathan, nor had he chosen her.

" I bet you're happy. " Rachel sneered, causing Haley to roll her eyes.

" Not really. " Haley answered, it was the truth.

" He'll still keep coming to me. " Rachel told her, smirking down at the girl.

Haley didn't respond, she didn't know how to. Yes Nathan had a reputation for being a man whore but would he continue to be so after their wedding.

" Cat got your tounge? " Rachel taunted.

" You might want to back off. " Brooke warned, coming to the aide of her best friend.

" Or what, fat ass? " Rachel snapped.

" Or I'll kick your plastic ass right off this squad. " Brooke answered.

" You can't do that. " Rachel challenged.

" I'm the squad captian, I can and I will. " Brooke promised.

" Whatever. " Rachel began walking away but turned to Haley one last time. " I really hope you don't get used to sleeping beside him at night, because it won't be long before he's back in my bed. "

" What the hell is wrong with you? " Nathan snapped, stepping out into the hallway.

She turned and looked at him, a small secretive smile playing at her lips. " What do you mean? "

" I know we haven't talked about this, and it's my fault that we haven't… " He admitted, coming closer to her. " But this thing, whatever it really is, it changes everything. "

" You mean your engagement? " She questioned and he nodded. " I know a lot of men of who have women on the side. "

" I can't be that guy. " He told her, moving out of the way as she tried to wrap her arms around him.

" What the hell do you mean ' you can't be that guy'? " It was her turn to snap. " Nathan, you are that guy. You've cheated on me more times than I can count. "

" I won't be that guy any more. " He corrected.

" You think a wedding ring is going to change you? " She scoffed. " You are who you are, that ring doesn't erase your history. "

" I know. " He whispered. " But I have to try. "

" Whatever Nathan, you know you still want me and it will only be a matter of time until you come running back to me. Especially when that little wife of yours isn't giving it up. " She turned to walk away but stop and glanced up and down his large frame. " And if you're lucky, I might still want you. "

" Alright Rach, nice talking to you. " He called out to her retreating form.

Walking into his house, Nathan was stopped short by voices in the kitchen. One, for sure was his dad but the other female voice he wasn't sure of. Setting his book bag down onto the ground, he jogged to the kitchen door. He was stunned to see his mom and dad sitting at the kitchen table.

" Mom? " He walked into the room, gaining his parents attention. " When did you get home? "

" This morning. " She stood up, hugging him tightly.

Deb Lee worked for a charity and spent months on end traveling the world and getting rich people to donate their money and time. She was damn good at it and it made her happy but Nathan missed her while she was gone, which was all the time.

" I'm staying until after the wedding. " She told him, as if reading his thoughts. " I'm sorry I wasn't here for the engagement but I didn't know it was going to be happening over the weekend. "

Nathan didn't miss the pointed glare that his mother used on his father.

" We're having dinner the with James' and afterwards we'll be tasteing cake samples. " Dan told Nathan. " Go get dressed, we leave in twenty minutes. "

He did as he was told, chosing to go with his nicest pair of blue jeans and dark green polo shirt. He was actually feeling nervous about seeing Haley once more, towards the end of the day they didn't seem to fight but earlier had been nothing but. She was extremely hard to figure out.

The ride over had been nothing but tense. Neither parent spoke a word to the other and the signs of strife were more than evident. As soon as they were on the door step to the James mansion though, their arms were around each other and they looked happier than he ever remembered them. He wondered if the James were the same way.

" Nathan. " Jimmy James greeted him with a firm handshake, while Lydia pulled him into a warm hug.

" Where's Haley? " Deb asked, looking around her future daughter n law.

" Oh she's not home from school yet. " Lydia answered with a shrugged of her narrow shoulders

Nathans head shot up, school had been over for almost an hour now, she had plenty of time too be home.

" She volenteers at the tutor center. " Jimmy boasted proudly, releaving the anxiouty Nathan had felt. " She should be home soon. "

" Why don't we all go into the living room and have some wine while we're waiting. " Lydia suggested, leading the way.

" You have such a lovely home. " Deb complimented as they walked.

" Did you see the game last night? " Dan asked, falling in step with Jimmy.

Nathan remained quiet, doing his best to tune out both conversations. He wondered how long he would have to wait and then debated why he should even care.

" So Nathan, " He heard Jimmy began and glanced over at the man. " do you think the Ravens will make it into the post season? "

" Oh course. " Nathan smiled, confidently.

Once more, he was excluded form the conversation and tuned them out once more. It was long before the front door opened and Haley came walking into the lounge, stopping short when she saw their guests. Looking at both her parents, it was obvious she didn't know they would be entertaining.

" Wow, you've filled out since the last time I saw you. " Deb commented, moving to give the petite girl a hug.

She looked uncomfortable and Nathan felt her discomfort.

" Why don't you go upstairs and freshen up, we'll get ready to start serving dinner. " Lydia suggested, Haley eagerly nodded and hurridly left the room.

" Nathan's a very lucky boy. " Deb grinned at her only son, the other three only nodded in agreement.

Dinner was served with minimal conversation, none of which had anything do with the wedding which was fine with him. The less he was envloved the better. He would sneak glances over at Haley every so often, she seemed to be focusing soley on her plate, only looking up when her name was said. Like him, she was contributing nothing to the small conversation that was going on around them.

" So Haley, " Deb began and Nathan watched as Haley brought her attention to his mother. " Have you picked out a dress yet? "

And here it began, the endless wedding discussion.

" Actually yes and no, my best friend is designing my gown. " Haley answered.

" Brooke is very talented. " Lydia James smiled proudly.

" What does it look like? " Deb prodded further.

" I don't know yet, it's a surprise. " Haley replied.

" When will you get to see it? " Deb asked, taking a sip of her wine.

" The day of the wedding. " Haley answered, taking a sip out of her own glass.

" You're leaving your dress in the hands of a sixteen year old girl and won't even know what it looks like until the day of the wedding? " Debs voice was disbelieving.

" Brooke is very talented. " Lydia repeated and Haley nodded. " And even still, we have a back up. "

" I don't think you'll have to worry mom, Brooke has great taste. " Nathan agreed, smiling over at Haley.

The rest of the talk was strictly wedding, with them deciding to go with a d.j. as opposed to a band, picking the caterer and even finally deciding a cake flavor having sampled enough to make their stomaches hurt. All in all, a wedding was taking place regardless of the reluctance of the bride and groom.


	3. something to talk about

**Disclaimer: ** Same as before, I don't own it

**Authors notes: ** So this chapter is going to cover about two weeks really quickly, mainly a filler because the real story starts next chapter =).

**Rating:** M

**Chapter three: Something to talk about**

" Let's go ravens! Let's go ravens! " The crowed and the cheerleaders cheered, clapping their hands and stomping their feet.

The ravens were ahead but just barely and it was the last 10 seconds in the game. If Oak Lake hit this shot, the game would be tied and it would be thrown into over time. The whole game had been a nail biter, the entire gym feeling the tension between to the two teams.

The girls clasped hands excitedly, Haley sporting her usual face painted ' 3 ' on her cheek bone, something Nathan had not over looked. He forced his head back into the game, jumping up just into to block the shot Damien West had put up, chucking the ball halfway down the court to Lucas who put up his own unblocked shot just has the buzzer sounded.

He watched in frustration as Haley jumped into Lucas' arms, hugging him tightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rachels satisfied smirk and shook his head when she walked up to him.

" She's never going to love you. " Rachel taunted.

" I'm never going to love her. " Nathan pointed out, walking to the bench, Rachel with him every step of the way.

" I bet it drives you crazy, doesn't it? " Rachel questioned, as he toweled off his sweaty face.

" Ok, I'll bite. " He rolled his eyes. " What's that? "

" Being the nice guy. " Rachel told him, smugly.

" I'm not the nice guy, you of all people should know that. " He countered, watching Haley once more.

This time she was watching him, him and Rachel and she looked none to pleased with it. Served her right as far as he was concerned, he was forced watching her draped all over his tool of a ' cousin '.

" I wonder if she fucked him yet? " Rachel mused to herself, placing a finger to her chin in mock deep thought.

" Fucked who? " His jaw clenched, he was tired of this game.

" The Kellar. " She smiled that evil grin she was known too sport. " He told everyone at the club that he was going to hit it before the wedding. "

" I don't know, guess you'll just have to ask her. " Even though his blood was boiling, he wasn't going to take the bait.

" Nah, I think I'll go ask Chris… " She leaned up, popping a kiss onto his cheek before running off.

When his eyes drifted back to Haley, she was gving him a cold stare and he was returning it in full force.

***********************************************

" We need to talk. " He demaned, coming up behind her as she walked to her car.

" There's nothing to talk about. " She told him, using the button on the key pad to unlock her car.

" I'm not so sure about that. " He shot back, placing a hand on her car door and preventing her from opening it. " Damn it Haley, will you just talk to me. "

" There is nothing to talk about. " She repeated firmly, turning to face him with a look of determination.

" I love you. " He whispered weakly.

" Chris… " She didn't know what to say, all she knew was the game was just ended and the guys would be leaving the gym soon. Nathan would have an absolute fit if he saw her talking to Chris.

" I do and I can't help that I feel this was. " He continued, moving closer to her, forcing her body tight against the car and his body. Leaning his head down, he went to kiss her but she turned her head.

" I can't do this with you Chris. " She said. " It's not fair to me and it's not fair to you because at the end of the day, we both know I have to marry Nathan. "

" Just come back to my apartment, we can order a pizza… " He tried once more but she remained steadfast.

" No, we're done. " She told him firmly, pushing him back and getting into her car.

He watched her drive away, frustrated that she once more shot down his advances.

" I think you need to get out of here. " A voice from behind him said and he turned to see a very aggravated Lucas Scott standing there.

" Luke, hey buddy. " Chris grinned.

" I'm not your buddy. " He really hated the guy. " And stay the hell away from Haley. "

" What are you, her knight in shining armour? " Chris asked, smile his slimey smile. " She's hott enough to have both Scott boys pining over her. "

" I'd shut up if I were you. " Lucas warned. " I don't trust you, I know you're intention aren't pure. "

" ' my intentions aren't pure. ' " Chris mocked. " You don't know shit, Lucas! "

" Is that right? " The younger boy challenged, stepping closer. " I know that your 19 trying to scam on a 16 year old girl. I also know that you're broke and would love to get your hands on some of that James money. "

" I love her… " Chris tried to defend himself but Lucas quickly cut in.

" that's why you pressured her for sex? " Lucas questioned, staring the older boy down.

" No, I… " He tried once more but Lucas cut him off.

" Love her. Here's a hint asshole, she's getting married to someone whose not you, so move on. " Lucas advised, turned and walking away.

He barely heard Chris slam his car door shut but he definetaly heard the tires squealing as he peeled out of the parking lot. He was about to get into his own truck when he heard his name being called and looked up to see Nathan jogging towards him.

Groaning, he looked over at his ' cousin '. " What do you want, Nate? "

" I just wanted to say good game. " Nathan told him, seemingly sincere. " That last shot was amazing. "

Lucas cocked his head to the side and regarded him with squinted eyes. " What's the punch line? "

" No punch line. " Nathan insisted, holding his hands up in surrender. " I just wanted to tell you that you played a great game. "

*********************************************

" So, he congratulated you on an amazing shot? " Haley questioned, laying down beside Lucas on the floor of Brookes house.

" Yeah it was… " Lucas recalled, extending his arm so she could use it as a pillow.

" Weird. " Peyton supplied when he struggled to find the right word.

" Maybe he's just trying. " Brooke suggested, gaining the intense stares of three sets of eyes. " I'm just saying, he's being nicer to Haley and to Lucas, maybe he is making an effort not to be an ass. "

" Or maybe he's just trying to fool everyone into thinking he's trying. " Haley countered, liking her theory much better.

" Either way, it's weird. " Lucas said.

" Let's go do something. " Peyton suddenly suggested, not wanting to be cooped up in the house very much longer.

" Like what? " Haley asked, unable to get comfortable on Lucas' arm, so she sat up.

" I don't know… " She tried to think of something.

" Some people from school were going to get pizza, we could go too. " Brooke spoke up.

" I am hungry. " Lucas told the small group.

" You're always hungry. " Haley teased, poking her tounge out at him.

" Pizzas sounds good. " Peyton agreed and Brooke nodded along.

" Guess, I'm out voted. " Haley conceeded. " Pizza it is. "

" Hales, you can get a salad. " Brooke stopped her and when Haley looked confused, she added. " I'm trying to make your dress, you can't gain any weight. "

Lucas and Haleys eyes went wide while Peyton and Brooke began laughing.

" It was a joke Hales, you're so tiny. " Brooke laughed, ducking as Haley through a pillow at her.

**********************************

He was getting ready to leave when he saw Lucas' truck pull up and Haley climb out of the passenger seat and decided to stay for awhile.

" Don't start anything, Nate. " Vegas warned him, knowing how quickly this girl was becoming his friends unraveling.

" I'm not. " Nathan replied, a mischevious smirk planted on his face. " I will leave Pucas alone. "

He would do as he promised but for different reasons then they all imagined. He'd heard Lucas' conversation with Chris Kellar and as much as he disliked his cousin, he respected his friendship with Haley but that didn't mean that he liked it.

She met his eyes when she walked in and he saw them fill with apprehension. Giving her a small nodd, he went back to paying attention to his friends.

They hadn't really talked much since they went and picked out their wedding bands. Hadn't had much need too. With the James family controlling most of the wedding details, he hadn't been needed for much. It was a relief to both of them. He still walked her to practice from Hawthornes class, never allowing the teacher to demand much of her time but it was mostly done in silence.

They were down to a week, and as the days passed, the nervous tension only grew. He wasn't sure what to expect from her or even what she expected from him and he figured he would play it by ear.

" What time are we getting fitted tomorrow? " Leave it to Tim to bring the conversation back to the dreaded wedding topic.

" Not sure, just be at my house at nine and we'll leave from there. " Nathan told him.

He'd chosen both Tim and Vegas to serve as his groomsmen and his uncle Cooper as his best man. Cooper Lee had married Taylor James, one of Haleys older sisters . Cooper was only a couple years older than him and was basically still considered a newly wed.

" You are one lucky bastard. " Vegas slapped him on the shoulder.

" And how's that? " He asked, confused by his friends random outburst.

" Because you get to marry Haley James! " Vegas told him, Nathan failed to see the luck in that. " Not only is the girl hott but she's smart and sweet, a sexy combination. "

" Sweet? " Nathan scoffed. " She's been nothing but a bitch to me since we were kids. "

" And you haven't been an ass? " Tim countered, earning a glare. " I meant, you teased her mercilessly for years, were you surprised when she didn't become like every girl in Tree Hill and fall onto your dick? "

Tim making sense? If he hadn't heard it with his own ears he wouldn't have believed it.

" Besides, Haley is classy, she wouldn't go for that. " Vegas threw in, watching Nathan watch Haley.

" I wouldn't be so sure about that, I heard it on good authority that she's planning on giving it up to Chris Kellar before the wedding. " Nathan mumbled, just the thought of it made him sick to his stomach.

" I don't believe that. " Vegas said and then changed the subject. " One week, we beat Cove and move into the post season. "

A lot would be happening in one week. He would be playing the biggest game of the season with their chances at state being at stake and he would be getting married. He wasn't ready for the restrictions marriage would bring and wondered just how much of a change there would be.

Hearing her laughter from across the room, he turned his head just in time to watch her playfully swat at Lucas' face and felt a tinge of jealousy surge through his body. Getting up from his seat, he walked over there, Vegas and Tim scrambled to their feet and quickly moved to either side of him.

" Lucas. " He said, watching as Lucas stood. " I meant what I said earlier, good game. "

He held out his fist for Lucas to bump, which he reluctantly did.

" Listen man, I head that you're one of the ushers and I just wanted to let you know that we're getting fitted for our tuxes tomorrow morning, if you'd like to join us. " Nathan offered, surprising them all but especially Lucas and Haley.

" I can't. " Lucas quickly turned down the offer. " I have some things to do with my _**dad**_… "

" That's fine. " Nathan nodded, knowing why Lucas emphasized the word dad. " I'll just tell them you'll be coming by later then. "

And he walked away. He heard a chair scoot across the floor but he never looked back as he made his way out of the pizza place. It wasn't until he felt a small hand pull against his forearm that he stopped and allowed her to spin him around.

" What the hell kind of game are you playing? " She snapped, meeting his blue eyes.

" No game, just resigned to my fate. " He insisted, unable to deny that he felt sparks as her hand remained on his arm.

" How poetic but cut the shit, Nathan. " She practically spit the words out and he laughed loudly.

" I have Haley! I'm done pretending, I'm not happy about this and neither are you but there is nothing we can do about it, so why fight against it. " He argued. " Don't you think it would be easier if we at least tried to be civil. "

" It would make those two years go by faster. " She agreed.

" You know about the two years too? " He questioned, a little surprised.

" I looked it up online. " She admitted.

" So, you agree that we should try and be civil? " He asked.

" Yes… " She agreed, adding. " Include the olive branch to Lucas. "

" I already have. " Nathan assured her. " I'm heading home, see you Monday in school. "

******************************************************

Lucas stepped into the gym Thursday afternoon, early for practice. Tomorrow was a big night for him, for all of them. If they won, they made post season and a good chance at state but if they lost, their season was over and once more that elusive state title was lost too them. It was a lot of pressure for him but he thrived on it.

" You're early. " He heard Nathan say, as he stepped out of the lockeroom.

" So are you. " Lucas pointed out, looking to see where Haley was.

" She was exempt from Hawthornes class. " Nathan knew who Lucas was looking for. " Wedding stuff. "

" You ready? " Lucas questioned, tossing Nathan the basketball he held in his hands.

Nathan easily caught it, then like poetry in motion, shot the ball into the net without hitting the rim. " The game or marriage? "

" Both I guess. " Lucas replied, chasing down the ball, passing it back to Nathan.

" The game, Yes. Marriage, no but I don't really have a choice. " If someone had told him a couple weeks ago that he would be having a civil conversation with Lucas Scott, he would have laughed in their faces.

Lucas watched as Nathan tossed the ball through the net once more. " She's a great girl. "

" Of course you would think that. " Nathan commented with a shrug of his shoulders. " I guess she's not too bad. "

Lucas shook his head, taking the shot himself from past the three point line. " You don't like me, that's not secret but don't take your hatred for me out on her. She doesn't deserve that. "

" Not everything is about you. " Nathan snapped, holding out his hands waiting for a pass.

Lucas through the ball hard and fast, trying to take Nathans head off but Nathan caught it easily.

" I'm not completely heartless. " Nathan said, setting the ball on the court as the other guys filled into the gym.

******************************************

It was pandemonium in the Whitey Durham field house. The Tree Hill Ravens had just made post season, winning their closest game of the season, with Nathan making the winning basket. People were jumping up and down in the bleachers, yelling and screaming but all he could see, all he could hear was her.

She was on the sidelines with Brooke and Peyton, smiling and laughing. He watched as Lucas approached her, wrapping his arms around her and swinging her from side to side as she tried to swat him away. Once she was disenaged from her sweaty best friends arms, she turned her head and caught his eye. He smiled and she smiled back.

Before he knew what was happening, he was being pulled back into the crowd and lost sight of her.

" We did it! " He heard Tim yell to the left of him and Nathan grinned.

Breaking away from the crowd of people, Nathan ducked back into the locker room, waiting for the others and Whitey to come back for the post game lecture not that Whitey should have much to lecture about. Before long, the guys began filling in and followed lastly by Whitey.

" That was excellent game tonight… " Whitey began, stating the obvious. " But we haven't won state yet, so don't get cocky. "

Why would they get Cocky? They were only the best boys basketball team in North Carolina.

" You've got spring break coming up next week, so there'll be no practice but don't use that as an excuse not to hit the courts for a little training. " Whitey advised, turning his attention to the team captain. " I sure hope the hotel you're spending your honeymoon at has a gym, I don't want you going soft. "

" I don't think there's a chance of the happening, coach! " Vegas snickered, causing both Nathand and Lucas' head to snap towards him and earning a high five from Tim.

" I suppose not… " Whitey mused and Nathan blushed a little. " Now go on, I know some of you have a big day tomorrow. "

*****************************************

" What are we doing here? " Haley yelled over the loud music, being pulled along by Brooke.

The pair weaved through the crowded club towards a booth occupied by the majority of the Tree Hill Raven cheerleaders and none other then Taylor James.

" We're celebrating. " Brooke yelled back, climbing into the booth, without releasing her grip on Haley's hand.

" Shouldn't the guys be here then? " She questioned, looking around the group.

" That's not what we're celebrating Hales. " Peyton told her, passing her the fruity cocktail they had ordered for her.

" This is your official bachlorette party. " Brooke grinned like a kid on christmas morning. " We have presents and games and everything. "

_Crap!_ That was not what she was wanting to hear. She had just wanted to go home and pretend like tomorrow was not going to happen. She and Nathan had been civil but that didn't mean anything and with Chris still calling her and trying too see her all the time, she just didn't feel like celebrating.

" Cheer up baby sister. " Taylor smirked, holding up her glass for Haley to klink, which she reluctantly did.

" Yeah, relax Hales, have some fun. " Bevin added.

Maybe they were right. Tonight was her last night of freedom, she should enjoy it. She would enjoy it. Quickly sucking down her drink, which met cheers from her friends, she quickly asked for another.

*****************************************

Nathan followed his small group of friends into the busy club. He hadn't wanted to come out but with tonights win and tomorrows wedding, he hadn't able to turn down their plans to celebrate. Unfortunately, the sight before him was enough to kill his good mood.

In the middle of the dance floor, there was Haley dancing with two guys. He didn't know why but he was pissed and if it hadn't been for Tim and Vegas pulling him in another direction, he would have gone over there and beat the shit out of those guys.

" Walk away, Nate. " Tim kept repeating over and over again.

They drug him over to the bar.

" Get this man a beer! " Vegas shouted, getting the bartenders attention. " He's getting married tomorrow. "

The guys around him cheered and a beer was slid in front of him. He quickly drained it, trying to drowned out thoughts of Haley and those tools dancing. He wasn't sure why the fuck he should care, it wasn't like they were really a couple.

" Hey sexy. " An all to familiar voice purred into his ear.

" Cut it out Rach… " He didn't even bother looking at her.

" So, I see Haley is having a good time. " He could practically hear the smile in her voice.

He shrugged. " She's still a free woman, she can do as she pleases. "

" Last time I checked, you were still a free man. " She pointed out.

" I am. " He agreed, grabbing the fresh beer as it was placed in front of him.

" And we used to have a lot of fun together. " She again made another valid point.

" We did. " He agreed once more, looking towards the dance floor where Haley was still on the dance floor.

" We could just hang out. " Rachel suggested slowly, pulling Nathans face back towards her with one hand.

" Yeah. " He said, not thinking too much about it. " But just hanging out. "

*********************************

" Is that… " Brooke began to question but Peyton quickly cut in.

" Nathan and Rachel? " Brooke nodded. " Yep. "

" Why are they together? " Brooke questioned, glancing back to the dance floor too make sure Haley hadn't seen them yet.

" I don't know but do you think we should get Haley out of here? " Peyton asked, already beginning to gather her and Haleys purses.

" Yes but we can't let her see them. " Brooke told her, looking around to see where Taylor had ended up.

" One of us needs to go neuter him. " Bevin said, pointing towards the bar, where Rachel was scooting closer to him.

" Shit! " Brooke practically yelled and Peyton looked at her as if she lost her mind. " Haley just spotted them. "

" Okay, let's try and get her out of here before anything gets started. " Peyton suggested, standing up.

" Too late. " Brooke muttered, watching as Haley made her way towards the bar.

*************************************

" I guess it's my turn. " He heard from behind him. " What the hell is going on, Nathan? "

They'd had a good run of being polite, almost a week but now he was too drunk to even try.

" Probably the same thing that was going on on that dance floor. " He bit out, slowly turning on his stool to face her.

" What the hell does that mean? " She was getting pissed, she couldn't even have fun without him throwing some sort of accusations around but yet it was perfectly okay for him to be cuddled up at the bar with his ex girlfriend.

" What the fuck do you think it means, Haley? " He snapped, jumping up from his stool. " Do you think I'm fucking stupid? Do you think I don't know what's going on with you and Chris? With you and those guys just a minute ago? " He knew he was out of line but he was drunk and the far out weighted rational thinking.

" Chris and I broke up, apparently you and Rachel haven't. " She countered, staring him down, paying little to know attention to the tall red head standing next too Nathan.

" We're just talking. " Nathan defended.

" Yeah because I always talk to some one with my lips pressed up against their neck. " She returned and he rolled his eyes.

" What ever Haley. " He pushed passed her. " Come on Rachel. "

The red head smirked as she passed Haley, already feeling like she won the war. Haley shook her head before catching Brookes eye as the brunnette just stared in shock.


	4. something blue

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own one tree hill, sorry!

**Authors notes:** Please read and review

**Rateing: **M for upcoming chapters

**Chapter two: Something blue**

The ice cold water splashed down on him, causing him to sit up rather abruptly and clutch his aching head. Painfully opening one eye, he looked for the perpetrator. He found his uncle Cooper standing over his bed, holding up an empty pitcher.

" Coop man, what the fuck? " He groaned, trying not to lay back down against the cold mattress.

" I got a phone call from my wife this morning. " Coop told him, ignoring his question. " Do you know why I got a phone call from a very pissed off Taylor James Lee? "

" No but I'm pretty sure you're going to tell me. " Nathan muttered, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and sitting up.

" What the fuck were you thinking, Nate? " Cooper yelled, causing the pain in Nathans head to increase. " Leaving the bar with Rachel last night was by far the stupidest thing you could have ever done. "

Groaning, he thought back to last nights events. " Nothing happened, I had Tim and Vegas drop her off before they brought me home. " He explained. " Besides I'm not the one grinding with some dudes on the dance floor the night before my wedding. "

" No you're just the jackass that got caught making out with your ex girlfriend at the bar. " Coop muttered, shaking his head.

" I was not…. " He yelled but the pounding in his head shut him up rather quickly.

" You were man, Taylor took a picture of Rachel kissing you neck with her camera phone. " Coop told him sadly. " Dan is over there right now trying to make sure this wedding still takes place, Jimmy was calling it off. "

He should have been happy to hear that, he hadn't wanted to marry her but for some unknown reason, he didn't want that to happen. Standing up, he fought the dizziness and rushed to his dresser. Pulling out a clean t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, he quickly got dressed before sliding into a pair of sneakers sans the socks.

" I have to get over there, I have to explain myself. " Nathan said hurriedly with Cooper watching in a amusement. " Can you drive me? "

" Yeah no problem. " Cooper smiled. " It'll give me a chance to see my wife. "

" I don't get why you didn't just stay with the James'. " Nathan told him, as they walked downstairs and out the door.

Taylor had decided to stay with her parents while Cooper stayed with Dan and Deb. The pair thought it would be easier since Taylor had to help with the James part of the wedding and Coop with the Scotts.

" It just sounded like a good idea at the time. " He muttered.

**************************************************

" Hales, you gotta stop pacing, you're making me sick. " Peyton groaned from her spot on the large bed.

" I can't. " She said, her eyes glued to the door, waiting for word that the wedding was off.

" Yes you can. " Brooke said, her head still buried underneath the mounds of pillows.

" No seriously, I can't. " She said once more, before finally relenting and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Both Peyton and Brooke sat up, looking at each other before scrambling to where Haley was sitting.

" Want to see your dress? " Brooke asked, hoping to cheer her best friend up.

" I don't think I'm going to be needing it but sure. " Haley answered.

Brooke got up from the bed and slipped on her sandals before grabbing her keys off Haleys dresser. " Okay, it's in my trunk, I'll be right back. "

Once the door closed behind her, Peyton wrapped an arm around Haleys shoulder, pulling her closer into a hug.

" I can't believe he did that shit. " Haley muttered. " Wait. No. It's Nathan, of course he was going to do that shit. He's probably been fucking her since the beginning. And I don't know why I expected him to be faithful anyway, it's not like we're even a real couple. If our parents weren't forcing this marriage on us, it wouldn't be happening. "

" You're rambling. " Peyton smirked.

" No I'm not, I'm venting. " Haley corrected.

" Why are you so mad? " Haley looked at her as if she had gone crazy. " This could be what changes Jimmys mind about the wedding, you might be getting off ' Scott ' free. "

Haley couldn't help but laugh at her friends obvious pun. " You're a fool. "

" But I'm a right fool. " Peyton smiled.

******************************************************

Brooke was coming down the stairs when she heard Nathans voice coming from Jimmys study. She could hear it so clearly that she didn't need to move forward and make her presence known, to still be able to hear what was being said.

" I didn't sleep with her and she wasn't kissing my neck, she was whispering something to me. " Nathan tried to explain.

" Why were you even talking to her? " Dan questioned, if Brooke had to guess, she could probably see the vein in his forehead popping out.

" We went to the club last night to celebrate the win and when we got there I saw Haley dancing with these two guys. I mean what the hell, we're getting married today and she's sandwhiched between these tools like it's nothing wrong. " He snapped, getting pissed all over again. " So I went to the bar and the next thing I know, Rachel comes over and starts talking to me. "

_Shit!_ Jimmy was going to kill Haley, she wasn't supposed to be out doing stuff like that. Scratch that, Jimmy was going to kill Peyton and Brooke, Haley wouldn't have done that if it weren't for their goading.

" You have a reputation, Nathan. " Jimmy told him. " I wish I could trust you with my daughter but I can't, you've giving me enough reasons not too… "

" Jim… " Dan began.

" I'm sorry Dan but I told you that if at any time I thought he was doing my little girl wrong, I was pulling the plug on this wedding. "

" Mr. James, wait please. " Nathan pleaded and Brooke didn't know why he was trying so hard. " I'm not a good guy, I know that but I didn't do what I'm being accused of. I didn't and do not intend to cheat on Haley. I'm not going to sit up here and plead my love for her but what I am going to say is that I know how important this marriage is to our families and I wouldn't disrespect you, her or my own family like that. "

The room was silent for a few minutes and Brooke wasn't sure if it was clear to move from her spot yet. As she was about to take a step forward, she heard Jimmy start talking.

" The wedding is still on. " She could hear the reluctance. " But I'm warning you son, you screw with my baby, I will make you pay. "

" Yes, Sir. " Nathan agreed and she heard the chairs scooting as they stood.

Bounding down the rest of the stairs, she tried to act natural, as if she'd never heard anything. She reached the bottom just as they were stepping out of Jimmys study and came face to face with Nathan.

" Ass. " She muttered.

" I didn't do anything. " He threw his hands up in defeat.

" Are you leaving? " Jimmy asked Brooke.

" Not yet, just going to my car to get the dress that Haley is hoping she doesn't have to wear. " She was trying to dig it into Nathan and she saw him lower his head with a slight shake of disappointment.

" Well, when you go back upstairs, tell her the wedding is still on. " Jimmy ordered, looking too both Dan and Nathan.

" I'll tell her… " Nathan made a step towards the stairs but Brooke stepped into his path.

" No you don't… " She haulted him. " It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride… Besides both Haley and Peyton might kill you on sight. "

She was right, especially Peyton. She needed little to no provacation but since she thought he cheated on her best friend, she was more likely to attack.

" Oh and you might want to be wearing a cup and a bullet proof vest to the ceramony tonight. " She added and he cringed.

He would definitely be wearing a cup.

********************************************

" Maybe we could go see a movie. " Peyton suggested, as Brooke entered the room with the dress bag.

" When? " Brooke asked, holding the bag out to Haley.

" Tonight. " Haley answered, taking the bag from Brooke and hanging it on the closet door.

" We can't, we have a wedding. " Brooke answered.

" My dads going to call it off. " Haley shook her head.

" No he's not. " Brooke informed her. " Nathan and Dan were just downstairs talking to your dad. Nathan said he didn't he didn't mess with Rachel and Jimmy believed him. Your dad told me to tell you to get ready. "

" No fucking way. " Peyton muttered, completely disgusted.

" And you might be in a little… " She held up her pointer finger and thumb, spacing them out only slightly. " bit of trouble. Nathan let it slide that you were dancing with two guys at the club. "

Haleys face blushed with embarrassment but it was Peyton who spoke. " What the fuck? "

" Told Jimmy that that's why he let Rachel come hang out with him because Haley was grinding with ' two tools like it wasn't anything wrong. '. "

" My dad is going to kill me. " Haley groaned, suddenly wanting to kill Nathan for ratting her out.

" Not if we lay low until it's time to go to the church, Peyt and I will help you get ready and try to keep Jimmy as far away as possible. " Brooke brainstormed.

" I like the way you think, Davis. " Peyton smiled, holding out her fist for Brooke to bump with.

**********************************

" That was your way out and you talked yourself back in? " Vegas questioned his buddy in disbelief. " What the fuck were you thinking? "

" I don't know. " Nathan sat on his bed, still in his basketball shorts but now shirtless. " I just know that nothing happened with Rachel and I wasn't about to be accused of something I didn't do. "

" You want to know what I think? " Tim asked, as sly grin forming and before Nathan could even mutter the ' No Tim ' that was on the tip of his tounge, he continued. " I think you're not as against this marriage as you'd like everyone to think. I think you want to marry Haley. "

" That's stupid, Dim. " Nathan snapped. " Why in the hell would I want to marry Haley? "

" Because she's fucking hott! " Tim stated, an obvious fact to him, Vegas and the entire male population of Tree Hill high.

" And fucking rich! " Vegas added, high fiving Tim.

" And a bitch! " Nathan mocked. " Haley is not that hott. "

" Really? " Vegas smirked, knowing that he was about to piss Nathan off but it was going to be so worth it in the long run.

" Yes really. " Nathan confirmed his previous statement.

" So why in the hell is just about every guy in Tree Hill jealous of you and wanting you to screw this up so they can step into your shoes? " Vegas questioned, Tim nodded in agreement.

" I'd give my left nut too be in your spot tonight. " Tim was crude but to the point.

" And Chris Kellar… " Vegas didn't even get to the middle of that statement before Nathan glared hard at him. " is going crazy over that girl. "

" Kellar can go fuck himself, alright. " Nathan felt vein in his neck pulsating and tried to will himself to calm down. " As for everyone else, I better not catch anybody trying to run game on her. "

It was a warning that said a lot more than Nathan intended it too.

********************************

" Oh my god! " Lydia and Deb both gushed, entering the bridal suite where Haley and her bridesmaids were getting ready.

" You look absolutely beautiful. " Deb smiled, pulling the petite girl into a hug. " Is this the dress Brooke designed? "

" Yes. " Lydia answered before Haley or even Brooke herself, could answer.

Haley tuned out the conversation, her nerves had long since taking over. She had, with the help of Brooke and Peyton, avoided her father all day but time was running out. The ceremony would be starting soon and he would be there to walk her down the aisle. Not to mention the whole marrying Nathan thing, which still had her beyong upset.

To make matters worse, Chris had left her a voicemail earlier, informing her that he would be at the wedding. She questioned why he would want to put himself through that. If the roles were reversed, she wouldn't want to see him getting married, no she would be so far away from that church. Rumors also were swirling around about Nathan and Rachel hooking up the night before and Haley was now the recepient of pitying stares and whispers.

She felt a hand on her arm and looked into the worried eyes of Deb Scott. " You're looking a little pale, are you okay dear? "

She wanted to yell ' your son is a man whore ' but knew she couldn't.

" Nerves. " Her mother quickly dismissed on her behalf and Haley nodded numbly along.

" How much longer do we have? " Brooke asked, checking her own watch.

" About twenty minutes. " Peyton answered anyway. " Come on Hales, let's finished getting you ready. "

Lydia and Deb left the room, conversating amoungst themselves about the marriage of their children. Haley, Brooke and Peyton breathed a sigh of relief as they left, the tension easing up slightly until another knock at the door interrupted their last few minutes of peace.

" Haley, Lucas is here. " Brooke informed her, opening the door and allowing him access to the small room.

" Wow! It took all that to make you look like this? " He teased, motioning around the room to all the beauty supplies and hair care products.

" No. " She poked her tounge out at him. " everyone else got ready in here too. "

" Ladies, you look lovely as always. " Lucas said, sitting between both Brooke and Peyton. " So, theres this rumor going around out there… "

" Let me guess… " Peyton cut in.

" Nathan slept with Rachel or Haley slept with Chris? " Brooke finished.

" Wait! " Haleys eyes widened with shock. " There is a rumor that I slept with Chris? "

Brooke and Peyton just looked at each other, neither sure how to proceede.

" Kind of. " Lucas answered for them, reaching out to take his best friends hand. " And it's kind of been fueled a little more since he's out there right now. "

" I didn't sleep with Chris. " She denied, shaking her head as she felt tears prick at her eyes. " I would never… "

" We know that. " Lucas insisted. " The one I heard was about Nathan and Rachel though. Is it true? "

" He says he didn't hook up with Rachel and no ones talked to her to confirm it. " Brooke informed him. " Either way, Jimmy isn't putting an end to this sham of a wedding. "

" Maybe I need to go have a chat with Nathan. " Lucas mused.

" I'm not sure if that's a good idea Luke, could make things that much worse for Haley. " Brooke interjected and Haley began laughing.

" I don't see how things could get worse… " Haley laughed even harder.

" Hey guys, I'll be right back. " Peyton excused herself from the room.

" I can't believe this, in about twenty minutes, I'm going to be marrying Nathan Scott. " The laughter had faded and the tears began to pool behind her eyes. " I'm going to marry that cheating, womanizing scum… "

**********************************

Tim was an idiot. And Vegas too, for going along with his line of thinking. There was no way in hell that Nathan would ever want to marry Haley James. Sure her family was rich. And yeah, okay maybe she wasn't that bad looking but the girl had a serious attitude problem.

A knocked at the door pulled him out of his thoughts. The first few minutes he had alone all day and of course someone had to come bug him. Pulling the door open, not at all hiding his irritation, he came face to face with the angriest blonde he'd ever laid eyes on.

" You're lucky this is your wedding day cause I would punch you in the face. " She told him, pushing past him and entering the small room he was occupying.

This chick scared him but he'd never admit to that. " Hello to you too Peyt… "

" Cut the shit, Nate. " She cut him short and he swallowed the lump in his throat. " I want you to tell me the truth, did you sleep with Rachel? "

" No. " She cocked her head to the side, trying to make up her mind as to whether or not she believed him. " We left the club and I took her home. Well, Tim and Vegas dropped her off. She tried something but I stopped it. "

As much as she didn't want too, she believed him. " She doesn't trust you. "

" I don't trust her. " He told her. " I've heard about her plans to sleep with Chris and I saw her with those guys. "

" Nothing happened with those guys, the only reason she was dancing with them is because Brooke and I dared her too. " Peyton informed him. " And she ended things with Chris, in fact she hasn't talked to him in over a week. "

" I know he's been calling her… "

" And she's been ignoring the calls… Haley's a good girl, she doesn't deserve someone whose going to treat her like shit… "

" I'm not going to do that… I wouldn't… "

" We both know that's your speciality. " Peyton cut him off once more and he knew she was right.

" We done here? " His jaw was clenched tight, she'd said what she had to say and now he was done.

" I guess we are… " She nodded her head and opened the door to the room but before she left, she turned to him once more. " I told her that you would make her first time something really special, don't disappoint her. "

***********************************

" Dearly beloved… " The preacher began and he found that ever since she walked down the aisle, he couldn't look away from her.

She however was looking everywhere but at him.

" Nathan, do you take Haley to be your lawfully wedded wife, to honor and cherish her, in richer or poorer and in sickness and in health until death do you part? "

Here it was, the moment he'd been dreading for almost two weeks. " I do. "

He wondered if he hesitated enough, If he hesitated at all.

" Haley, do you take Nathan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to honor and cherish, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part? "

He held his breath. " I do. "

There was no hesitation and he couldn't help but smile at least a little bit.

The preacher held up one of the rings for all to see. " A ring has no end. The love of a husband and wife, like a ring, has no end… "

He couldn't help but drowned out what was being said as Haley slowly began to look him in the eyes. She was clearly submitting to the emotions the ceremony was causing, even he had to admit he was beginning to get misty eyed.

" Nathan, take this ring and repeat after me. " The priest commanded, handing Nathan the small platinum band and watched as Nathan held it at the end of Haleys small finger. " Haley, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love… "

He did as he was told and slid the band onto her ring finger before she repeated the same. He broke her gaze and looked out into the crowd, immediately tensing up when he noticed the unwanted guest in the back of the room.

" Nathan, you may now kiss your bride. " The priest smiled and Nathan stepped closer.

His previous intentions had been to just lean down and peck her lips, saving her any kind of discomfort but now he'd had a change of heart. Pulling her tight against him, he captured her lips with his, running his tounge along her lower lip, causing her to open her mouth slightly. He couldn't stop himself from exploring, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer than before.

The cheering from their guests caused them to pull apart and he saw the blush forming.

" That was for your boyfriend. " He whispered and her eyes went wide.

He saw as she searched for him and shook his head in mild disgust. He wasn't sure why Peyton had been so concerned with her feelings when she obviously didn't know what she was talking about.

************************

" So, that was hott… " Brooke smirked, coming up beside Haley at the reception.

" Shut it. " She warned, turning to her friend. " He just did it because Chris was there. "

" I wouldn't be so sure about that. " Brooke started slowly. " You didn't see how he was looking at you during the ceremony. "

" Yeah Hales, the boy only had eyes for you. " Peyton added, Haley hadn't even noticed her walking up on the conversation.

Her eyes immediately scanned the large ball room that James' had reserved for the reception, looking for her ' husband '. She spotted him easily, standing by the bar with Vegas and Tim, each sipping on a what look like a glass of champagne.

" I don't know what the hell to do… " She whined, looking to both her friends.

" What do you mean? " Brooke asked, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

" Tonight. It's our wedding night and I know he's going to expect… sex. " Just the tought of it had her heart pounding so hard in her chest, she was scared. " What do I do? "

Peyton wrapped an arm around her waiste. " Go with what feels right. "

" If you don't want to do anything, don't. Nathan can't make you and if he does, mace his ass. " Brooke added, a sly grin forming on her face.

" Where is the honeymoon anyway? " Peyton asked, realizing they'd never discussed it before hand.

" Mexico. " Haley answered, checking her watch. " We leave for the airport in like two hours. "

" They didn't leave you guys much time to party, did they? " Peyton mused.

******************************

Nathan Checked his watch, twenty more minutes and they would be leaving. She'd kept her distance from him for most of the night, only joining him at the required times, cutting the cake of posing for the photographers. He had made few attempts to get close to her but each time, she swiftly changed her locations.

Chris had disappeared after the ceremony and he was half expecting him to pop up any time soon. Vegas, Tim and some other the other guys were on the look out for him, if he did show up Nathan planned making him wish he hadn't.

" almost time. " Vegas grinned, handing him another glass of champagne. " If you want, I can take your place on the honeymoon. "

" No way ass wipe. I want to go. " Tim pushed Vegas back playfully, Nathan walked away shaking his head.

He didn't get too far before Dan and Jimmy were calling his name and calling him over. He noticed the crowd forming around the center of the dance floor, the single women standing directly behind the spot Haley was being pulled.

" You're next. " Dan smiled, clapping him on the shoulder.

_' What the fuck does that mean? '_ Nathan thought, watching as Haley effortlessly tossed her bouquet in the air and the swarm of single girls began fighting over it. Tim could be heard hooting at the ' girl fight '.

He watched as a chair was brought over to where Haley stood and she was told to sit down. She looked just as confused as he was.

" Time for the garter toss. " Jimmy said, as Dan pushed him towards the center of the crowd.

_' Shit! '_ He'd forgotten about that. He knelt down in front of her and smirked at her clueless expression. Gentle laying his hand on her knee, he hiked up the hem of her dress, noticing how she tensed in embarrassment. Allowing the tips of his fingers to barely graze the soft skin of her legs, he stopped at the pale blue garter. Looking into her honey brown eyes, he never broke his gaze as he pulled it off her leg, standing up, he fingered the silky material before holding up the prize for all the single guys. He turned and tossed it, not really caring who came away with it because Haley would be leaving with him.

" I like your something blue. " He whispered in her ear as he helped up from the chair.


	5. Honeymoon in mexico

**Disclaimer: **I don't own one Tree Hill but if I did, then this wouldn't be the last season

**Authors notes:** I am not all together happy with this chapter but after rewriting it like a lot, I figured this was the better one. Please read and review.

**Rating:** M for very very mature

**Chapter five: Honeymoon in Mexico**

Their flight had been uneventful with neither of them really acknowleding each other unless absolutely vital. The limo ride to the hotel had been the same. To everyone looking at them, they didn't appear to be newlyweds, they didn't even really appear to know each other.

Once up in the room, Haley immediately went into the bathroom, starting the shower. She just wanted to get the airplane smell off her and get some sleep, she was exhausted. Nathan changed inton a pair of basketball shorts before climbing into the bed. Closing his eyes, he attempted to fall asleep which should have been easy but wasn't.

Turning off the shower, she reached for a towel and wrapped it around her. That was the best thing about hotels, the large, fluffy towels. Opening up the duffle bag containing her night clothes, the duffle bag she so foolishly let both Brooke and Taylor pack for her; she groaned. Everything in it was suitable for a hooker but not for a self respecting girl. Choosing the lesser of all the evils, she slipped on the blue silk teddy and covered with a large fluffy robe.

Climbing into the bed next to her ' husband ', she put as much space as she possibly could between them. Turning her head, she looked over at his sleeping form, his back was turned to her. She didn't know how she was supposed to survive the next two years or even the next week. Closing her eyes, she forced her self to sleep.

She woke up a mere two hours later. Nathan was no longer turned away from her but was now spooning her. Her robe had come open at some point during the night and his hands rested on her flat stomach. Haley couldn't begin to imagine the feelings swirling in her stomach, she felt safe and desired.

Turning herself over so that she was now facing him, she allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness before looking him over. He looked so sweet. There was no denying it, Nathan Scott was a beautiful boy. She liked how his long, thick lashes fluttered during the REM stages of his sleep. Every so often he would sigh contentedly and she wondered what paradise the dream world was offering him and even still, was she in it? His lips were pursed together and to her it seemed as if his bottom lip was begging to be licked and nibbled on. So, that's just what she did.

Nathan gasped in surprise at the electricity flowing through his body and pulling him out of slumber. He was sure he had to still be dreaming because Haley was planting soft kisses on his lips, the real her would never dream of doing such a thing. Seizing the opportunity, he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him. After what felt like forever, they pulled apart, panting heavily.

" What are you doing, Hales? " He questioned softly, resting his forehead against hers.

" I don't know. " She answered honestly, she just knew she wanted more of it.

As if reading her mind, he leaned in once more, capturing her lips with his. The sensations he was causing were intense and incredible and she never wanted it to stop. She felt him roll them to where he was now resting on top of her, placing both his hands on either side of her face, framing it in.

Tearing his lips off of hers, he kissed down her jaw line, down her slender neck, stopping his lips on her chest. Looking into her eyes, he silently asked permission, she consented with a nodd and he peeled the stap of her teddy off her shoulder, exposing more of her to him.

" Nathan… " She moaned out as he attached his greedy mouth to her breast.

He pulled back to look into her eyes, needing to make sure that she was ready for what they were about to do. Her eye's were half closed and he smirked to himself at the intense look she had on her face. That look told him that she wanted him which was good because he was definitely wanting her.

" Don't stop! " She demanded in a whisper.

" Are you sure about this? " He asked, and her eyes snapped open at his sound of concern.

" Your not? " She questioned, suddenly aware of how naked she was.

" Oh I am definitely sure but this is your first time. " He told her, she smiled.

" I'm sure. " She told him, sounding confident.

Satisfied that this is what she wanted, he continued his assualt, rubbing and licking every patch of skin he could get his mouth on. The soft moans she was emitting were letting him know what he was doing was good, not that he had any doubts anyway.

" Take this off… " He whispered, tugging on the silky clothing.

With great reluctance, he pulled himself off her and watched her remove the lingerie. Once completely without clothes, she began to feel uncomfortable under his intense gaze, and reached out to cover herself. Placing a hand on her wrist, he stopped her.

" Don't. " He commanded softly. " Let me look at you. "

" Nathan… " He cut her off by leaning down and kissing her hard, with so much passion it even surprised the hell out of him.

" You are so fucking hott… " He told her breathlessly." Don't ever doubt yourself… "

She nodded wordlessly, her eyes solely on him as he had laid himself back down and adjusted himself in a more comfortable posistion. Her lids began to become heavy as he kissed his way down her stomach, stopping at her belly button. Most people wouldn't consider a belly button a sexy body part but on Haley, Nathan couldn't find one unsexy part and quicly dipped his tongue in it.

Nathan liked the sound of Haley moaning and impulsively made the decision that as long as they were married, he would hear those sounds often. Not only would he hear them but he would be the one causing them.

" Fuck! " He heard her hiss as he continued his journy south. " Mmmm Nathan…. "

It took everything he had in him not too take her right then but he knew he had to make this special. He had to take his time and make sure she was more than satisfied and then he would get his.

" I need you… " He heard her whisper

Not being able to hold off any longer, he delved his tongue in her sex. He couldn't stop his own moan as he savored her deliciousness, her own moans drowning him out.

Haley had never felt something so incredible and had never expected Nathan to be the one she experienced it with. She'd heard the stories of him, he had pretty much been a legend among the other girls but she had never really thought it true. Now she understood why all the girls went crazy over him.

" You're so fucking good… " She heard him say, making sure his lips never physically left her body.

She wanted to respond but there was no possible way she could form any kind of an answer. Half wanted to toss her head back and close her eyes, she instead watched in through heavy lidded eyes. There was something incredible watching him as he pleasured her. Raising his eyes to meet hers, she watched as he smirked before going back to work.

She felt the intensity increase and tried to fight against it. As if sensing her resistance, Nathan quickened his tongues stokes.

" It's okay Hales, just relax. " He murmured.

That was easier said then done. As hard as she tried to will her body to relax, his ministrations kept her muscles tense. His skill won out and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she rode wave after wave of pleasure. She couldn't contain the loud moans and he was certain everyone in the hotel had heard her. It pleased him to think so.

Kissing his way back up her body, she felt his erection pressing into her and she shuddered. Covering his mouth with her, he kissed her soundly, leaving her breathless.

" If you want to stop, just say the word… " He told her, looking her deep in her brown eyes. " We don't have to have sex. "

" I don't want to stop. " She told him breathlessly and he could tell she meant every word of it.

" It's going to hurt. " he warned, making sure she understood. " But only for a minute or so. "

" I know. " She smile at his concern. " I trust you to be as gentle as possible. "

" I will, I promise. " He returned the smile standing up.

Haley was more than confused. Why was he standing up?

" Condoms. " He said, as if reading her mind. Opening up his duffle bag, he fished the big box of trojans out and held them up.

" Oh. " She blew out a breath of relief, nerves beginning to take back over.

He climbed back on the bed, tearing open the box and pulling out a single package.

" I didn't pack these… I didn't plan on anything happening. " He worried that she thought he had expected something out of her.

" Who packed them? " She questioned with a raised eye brow.

" My guess, Tim or Vegas… " She blushed. " Their idiots. "

" No their not, their actually pretty smart considering they packed condoms. " She defended his friends, and he gave her a lopsided grin.

" I'm serious Hales, we don't… " She cut him off before he could finish by locking her lips on his.

Breaking away, she looked him in the eye and said. " Nathan, just put the damn condom on… "

He knew better than to argue. " Yes ma'am. "

He handed her the package.

" You open it while I take my boxers off. " He told her, watching as she looked uncertainly.

" Why does it say magnum? " She questioned. " Isn't that the extra lar… " She trailed off as he pulled down his shorts.

" Large. " He finished with his trademark smirk.

Suddenly feeling scared, she swallowed hard. " How is that supposed to fit? "

" It'll fit. " He assured her huskily, mesmerized by the way she nervously licked her lips.

With one last ounce of bravado, she ripped the package open. The desire that filled his blue eyes were enough to make her want to push on, even despite the fear she had. She needed this. She wanted this. She wanted him.

He wanted her as well. Placing his hand on her wrist, he helped her place the condom on him. Her facial expression showed her deep concentration and the innocent way she was pleased with herself when she completed the task turned him on more than he was before. Only she could make a dirty act seem so clean.

He placed himself at her entrance, almost afraid to continue. Give her a small smile and a peck on the lips, he thrust forward. He felt himself break her hymen, and heard her hiss in pain. Stilling himself withen her, he began placing feather light kisses along her collar bone, waiting for her to relax underneath him. It was torture for him, her tightness surrounded him, he wanted nothing more to plunge in and out of her.

When the sign that it was okay to continue, he gentle began thrusting. He couldn't stop watching her facial expression, it only proved to turn him on more. He especially loved the way she bit her bottom lip in a futile attempt to keep herself from crying out. Seeing her fight it only caused him to thrust in deeper.

" Nathan… " She called out with a breathy moan, nipping at his shoulder.

He felt her internal muscles constrict around him and he was unable to hold back any longer. He grunted as he filled the condom, burying his head in the crook of her neck. Exaustion taking over, he gentle laid himself on top of her, desperately trying to catch his breath.

As he laid there, she raked her nails across his scalp and down his back, feeling his muscles spasm underneath her fingers. She groaned in disappointment as he rolled off her but inwardly grinned as he pulled her into his side. Snuggling up next to him, she laid her head on his chest and almost instantly fell asleep.

*************************************************************************************

He slowly opened his eyes, momentarily blinded by the bright light shinning through the window. He was alone in the king size bed and he knew he shouldn't be. Unless, of course, he was dreaming and last night had not happened.

Pulling sheet up, he glanced down. He was naked. Last night had happened. So where was his wife? That's when he heard the shower running. Sitting up in the bed, he stretched before standing up. Not even bother to cover himself, he strode into the bathroom and climbed into the shower. Her back was to him.

" Morning. " He mumbled, gripping her hips and kissing her shoulder.

She laughed softly and that was the best sound he'd ever heard.

" Morning. " She returned, tossing her head back to give him better access to her neck.

" You should know, I hate waking up alone. " He teased, pulling her against him.

" I'll keep that in mind. " She said softly, and he sensed something off in her tone.

" Everything okay? " He questioned, allowing her to turn in his arms.

" I did…. Okay? Right? " She questioned, her insecurity shown through.

" Yes. " He quickly replied, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. " You were incredible. "

" I don't know about incredible… " She mumbled, lowering her head in embarrassment.

" Trust me… you are amazing. " He placed to fingers under her chin and lifted her face so that her eyes were on his. " What's the matter? "

" It's just that, you've been with so many other girls… " He tensed up. " and I'm not experienced. "

" I promise you Haley, you were beyond good. " He wrapped his arms around her back, placing his hands on the back of her neck and pulling her face closer to his. He couldn't stand it anymore, he needed to kiss her.

She was all too aware of the lack of clothes between them and fully conscious of the face that Nathan was rock hard. She moaned into his mouth and he took that as a sign to proceede, pushing her up against the shower wall, he allowed his hands to wander.

Tearing his mouth away from hers, he began kissing her neck before mumbling. " I want you… "

" I want you too. " She smiled shyly.

Reaching around her, he turned the shower off. They would have to try again later, he had more important matters to tend to. Before she could protest, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her back into the bed room and tossed her gently on the bed, not bothering to even dry their bodies off.

************************************************************************************

" What do you guys want to do? " Lucas questioned, walking along the beach between Brooke and Peyton.

" I don't know. " Brooke answered, looking past the tall blonde boy and looking at the tall blonde girl. " You? "

Peyton shook her head. " I don't know… There's not much to do. "

" We could hit up a party… " Brooke suggested.

" Whose? " Lucas questioned, not really in a partying mood.

" Anyones. " Brooke shrugged.

" We do that all the time. " Peyton complained, wanting something different.

" I wonder what Hales is up too… " Lucas thought out loud.

" I don't think you want to know… " Brooke snickered.

" Bow chicka wow wow… " Peyton sung.

Rolling his eyes, he scoffed. " You don't really think she'd get it on with him, do you? "

" It's their honeymoon… " Brooke pointed out. " I would be dissapointed in the girl if she didn't give it up… "

" Besides, would you rather her sleeping with Chris or with Nathan? " Peyton added.

Lucas thought about it for a moment. " Actually, I would not like to think of her having sex at all. "

The girls just laughed as Lucas continued to look disturbed.

*************************************************************************************

" That was… " Nathan trailed off, panting heavily.

" Yeah. " Haley grinned, her body flushed.

Flipping onto his side, he faced her.

" How about going out and getting some breakfast. " He suggested, smirking at her. " You definitely made me work up an appetite. "

" That sounds good, just let me get a **Real** shower. " She said, emphasizing the word real.

" If you must. " He responded, watching as she gathered the sheet around her body, getting out of the bed. " Just so you know, I've already seen you naked, there's no need to cover yourself. "

She blushed and he loved it.

Thirty minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. He looked down at his own outfit and let out a chuckle.

" Only married a day and already we're on the same wave legnth. " He joked and she laughed slightly.

Both were wearing white polo style shirts, Nathan had on blue plaid shorts, while Haley wore purple plaid capri's.

" I was hoping we could do some shopping while we're out… " She said. " I want to pick up something up for Brooke, Peyton and Lucas. "

He wasn't pleased with the last name on her list but he'd let it go. This time. " No problem. " He smiled.

Down the street from their hotel was a small diner style resteraunt. They decided to walk instead of taking the car the hotel had offered them. Nathan had surprised her on the walk, by taking her hand in his as they walked. Once arriving at the resteraunt, he held the door for her. She couldn't help the smile that managed to stay on her face.

After breakfast, they continued to walk. They kept their conversation neutral and light.

" Oh I so have to go in here… " Haley stopped walking and stared at the old book store.

" You can't be serious… " Nathan teased, vaguely knowing that she liked to read.

" I'm serious. " She told him, slapping his arm with her free hand. " Are you coming in with me? "

" How much of a choice are you giving me? " He questioned, looking down at her.

Placing a finger on her chin, she pretending to think about it. " Ummm, none. " She pulled him up the steps and through the open door.

Nathan couldn't help but smile as he followed her around the small book store. He found it endearing the way she'd run her finger down the spine of a book as she read it's title. Surprisingly, he was finding a lot of things enchanting about her.

She'd unknowingly lead them into a secluded corner of the shop and Nathan quickly made his move, latching his lips onto her neck. Haley half heartedly made an attempt to push him away but unded up pulling him towards her.

" I've been wanting to do that since we left the hotel. " He admitted, pulling away.

"We can't do this here… " She scolded him but so wanting too.

" Yes we can. " He smirked, looking behind him. " No one even knows we're in here. "

" Nathan… " She began but he cut her off with a searing kiss.

" Come on then… " He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards the exit.

" Where are we going? " She questioned.

" Back to the hotel. " He told her.

The shop keeper smiled as the young couple left the establishment. " Newlyweds. "

**Please read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry but this isn't an update, at least not the kind that you are hoping for. I hadn't forgotten this story, I just got slammed with writers block on it, I knew where I wanted to start from and where I wanted to end up but couldn't find a way to get there. After reading and rereading what I had already written I found my inspiration and my motivation, So I have been writing. I am making some much needed changes to the beginning of the story and changing the name to ' American Love '. It should be posted soon.**

**Xoxoxo**

**Ryn **


End file.
